rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Branwen/History
Background Both Raven Branwen and her twin brother, Qrow Branwen, were raised in the Branwen Tribe, a group of bandits based in Anima. When the tribe decided that they needed a force to counter the Huntsmen (the only real threat to their raids), Raven and Qrow were sent to combat school as they were of age. The twins' skills and abilities garnered Ozpin's attention, and they were enrolled to Beacon Academy and were placed on Team STRQ, along with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Ozpin had revealed his secrets of his abilities, his longevity, and Salem's existence to Team STRQ, and had also gave Raven and Qrow the ability to shapeshift into birds to their namsakes. Deciding on investigating on her own, her findings gradually made her become more horrified and disillusioned of the world, and she developed negative conceptions towards Ozpin. She was once in a relationship with Taiyang and bore a daughter with him: Yang Xiao Long. But deciding to stay true to why she became a Huntress, she left for the tribe, not long after Yang's birth, and eventually rose to become its leader, while possibly wanting distance herself from Ozpin. Qrow, however, never returned to the tribe, seeing them as "killers and thieves," and had believed in Ozpin. Raven saw Qrow's desertion as betrayal and his trust in Ozpin foolhardy, and the twins had been feuding with each other ever since. Approximately seven years later, the Spring Maiden, Vernal, had abandoned her responsibilities and met Raven afterwards, who accepted her into the tribe. ''RWBY'' Mountain Glenn She makes her debut in the episode "No Brakes", where she intervenes in the fight between Yang and Neopolitan, just before Neo could deliver the killing blow on an unconscious Yang. Her mere presence appears to deeply frighten Neo, who immediately breaks off and teleports away. Yang regains consciousness just in time to see her mysterious savior disappear into a red and black rift. In a post-credits sequence during the Volume 2 finale, "Breach", Raven and Yang apparently meet again, this time in front of the main statue at Beacon Academy. When Yang asks her who she is, she tilts her head down and removes her mask, revealing an uncanny facial resemblance to Yang before stating they had much to discuss. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"No Brakes" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament After her singles round fight, Yang is visited by Qrow. She mentions that she saw Raven on the train, and Qrow confirms it. Qrow adds that he does not agree with her worldview and calls her dangerous. Nevertheless, he tells Yang information that can help her track Raven down. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Destiny" Meeting in Higanbana Several months after the fall of Beacon, Raven meets Qrow in a tavern at Higanbana to discuss the whereabouts of a relic and if Salem possesses it. Parts of the siblings' background are revealed during the conversation, including their childhood of being raised by the bandit tribe that caused the recent massacre in Shion village. Raven is still angry at her brother for leaving the tribe, considering them their family. Qrow counters with Yang's situation, saying he is angry at Raven for treating her daughter as if she does not exist. Raven says she leads the tribe now and subtly claims responsibility for Shion. After receiving no answer on the relic, Raven refuses to tell Qrow whether or not she knows where the Spring Maiden is, and she leaves. ;Episodes Covering These Events * "Family" Raids in Anima Somewhere near Lake Matsu, Raven and her bandits stumble across a crashed cargo ship and find a weakened and injured Weiss Schnee. Feeling that the girl has great value, Raven knocks Weiss unconscious. Raven exits her tent in the bandit camp to find her daughter Yang in company. She addresses her with congratulations at first and offers to answer any of Yang's questions. After Yang says she came as a stepping stone to get to Ruby, Raven is disappointed and would rather Yang searched for Ruby directly just as she did for her. She also considers Ruby a lost cause by her relation to Qrow, saying Ozpin is not outwardly truthful or worthy of trust. She leaves the choice to Yang, but she also calls Yang stubborn. Yang's retort leaves Raven to disregard her daughter until Yang and a newly freed Weiss almost fight the entire tribe. Raven accepts the situation and calls the two into her tent to learn "the truth". Raven tells Yang and Weiss she and Qrow attended Beacon Academy to kill and not become Huntsmen, that Ozpin was very interested in Team STRQ and shared many secrets with them and that there is a being named Salem who leads the Grimm to destroy humanity. When Raven starts insulting Team RWBY, Taiyang and Qrow, Yang angrily yells at her and asks why she left her. Raven does not answer and instead offers to prove the existence of magic. Raven leaves the tent and later transforms away from her namesake bird after saying it is "what Oz did to my brother and me". Raven creates a portal and gives an ultimatum- either Yang and Weiss stay with her and learn more or go to Qrow and Ruby and face what she believes is certain death. Raven is disappointed to hear Yang say all she cares about is Ruby's safety. When Yang and Weiss ride toward the portal, Raven says she will not act kind the next time they meet. After her daughter leaves, she agrees in not having been kind this time either. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Dread in the Air" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Known by its Song" Dealings with Cinder One day, Raven is shocked to learn from Vernal that Salem has found them with four of her followers waiting for her: Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. During their meeting, she keeps a confident persona, orders her tribe to prepare to move and has Vernal display her mastery over the Maiden powers. After learning Haven Academy Headmaster Leonardo Lionheart is working for Salem, however, Raven loses her cool and states her refusal to get caught in the war between Salem and Ozpin. She struggles to negotiate, and Cinder and Watts pressure her with the White Fang's upcoming attack on Haven. Raven seemingly gives in but asks for the death of her brother because he knows her possession of the Spring Maiden would mean she helped Salem. Though she knows Qrow has Yang, Weiss and Ruby with him, she presses they could ambush Qrow while he is by himself and retrieve the Relic for Salem. After Salem’s followers leave, she has Vernal follow them to learn where they are staying. Raven then reveals her plans to take the Relic of Knowledge for herself to ensure the survival of the Branwen tribe. She shapeshifts into her bird form and flies through a portal to Qrow in Mistral. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Perfect Storm" Category:History pages